


Her Answer

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [43]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Elena has made her decision and sends a letter to Lance with her answer.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 146 Date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Answer

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
 **Title:** Her Answer  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Lance/Elena  
 **Character/s:**  
 **Summary:** Elena has made her decision and sends a letter to Lance with her answer.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 511  
 **Prompt:** 146 Date

 

**Her Answer**

Elena slipped into the Knights office and grabbed a pen and paper from the desk. She decided to take Gwen's advice and talk to Lance but first she wanted to give him his answer. She thought a phone call would be too distracting while he is about his duties.

A letter would be the best way to tell him. She could slip it into the diplomatic pouch and it would be on its way faster than by the post.

 

My Darling Lance,

I'm writing this to tell you that I have made a decision about marrying you. I thought about everything you said and weighed it all out. I find that there are still things we need to discuss. We need to talk in privately and soon.

I'm sorry that I have dragged this out so long. I know you expected an answer before you left but I didn’t have it them. I have it now. There can be only one answer to your question. What I am trying to tell you is that I love you and I want to marry you. So the answer I'm giving you is ‘yes’.

As I said we have some things to discuss before we set a wedding date. I'm not in total agreement with your plans for us. Now that I know what you want, there are some things that I want too.

I think the best plan is for me to come to you to talk this over. I have decided to join you when you move on to Mexico City. I think that will be less distracting for you since the American assignment is a priority at this time.  

I am only coming to talk things through. I won't be staying with you on your diplomatic adventures. I have responsibilities here that I must see too. We talk more about that when we see each other.

Please send me the dates that you will be staying in Mexico City. I need to make travel arrangements and make sure the tea shop is covered. 

After we talk things out, we can start to organize the wedding. I hope your duties won't keep you away for too long. I know they are important to you and the Kingdom but I want to marry and get settled as soon as we can. I don’t want to wait longer than necessary to be your wife.

I can't wait to see you, my darling. I miss you so much already. I'm sending you lots of hugs and bunches of kisses. I hope the memories we have made are keeping you warm. I love you so much.

Please stay safe until you can return home to me.

Your dearest one,

Elena

 

Elena put the letter in an envelope and sealed it. She marked it with Lance’s name and the word 'private' before slipping it in the diplomatic pouch that was on Leon’s desk waiting to be sent overnight to Lance in Washington DC.

She left with a smile on her face and a secret in her heart. 


End file.
